Belle & Quinn: The Cabin
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: This is what happened at the cabin the first night between Belle and Quinn! Don't read if you don't like lemons! RATED M!


Our First Time-A Belle&Quinn one shot

Friday October 1st

A/N: This is a rated M scene.. This is Belle and Quinn's first time for the readers who might have wanted to read the sex scene.

Belle Pov

Quinn rolled the condom on himself and I looked into his eyes. It was happening. Quinn gently laid himself on top of me and kissed my lips. I could feel his hands down there and I felt his dick pushing down there.

He waited a moment and then he pushed himself all the way inside. I gasped as the pain was all that I could think of. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine, keep going." I whispered to him. He started pushing in and out slowly and the pain went away replaced by a good feeling.

I could tell by his facial expression he was enjoying it and of course when he spoke. "I love you Belle." He said breathlessly.

"I love you." I answered him while starting to move along with him.

He moaned loudly. "Keep doing that please." He gasped as I moved my hips.

I started moving faster with him and he started thrusting faster. "Quinn!" I moaned his name loudly as the pleasure started to happen. "Faster!" I gasped out.

Quinn started moving faster and I got this feeling, it was feeling better and better. I could hear his breath getting faster and faster, I knew he was going to come soon. Quinn grabbed my hips and thrust him self harder inside, I moaned as he hit a pleasurable spot.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Fuck." Quinn said and I could feel a pulsing inside of me. "I just came."

I smiled and kissed him, moving against him still. "Keep going." I whispered in his ear. "I'm almost there."

Quinn started thrusting faster and harder, I could feel the feeling coming on stronger. "Quinn." I dug my nails into his shoulder as it became even stronger. "Quinn!"

I arched my back and moaned as I let myself go. It lasted a good thirty seconds and then I came back onto the bed. "Oh my God." I gasped out, breathless.

Quinn slowly pulled out and rolled off, throwing the condom in the trashcan. Then he pulled me in his arms. "That was amazing babe, absolutely amazing." Quinn kissed my neck, my collarbone, down my chest and my stomach. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him strongly. "That was amazing for me too."

"I'm glad I made you enjoy yourself." Quinn smiled.

"As I am glad you enjoyed yourself." I snuggled into his arms and we just laid there, cuddling for awhile until we both fell asleep in each others arms.

…...

2am Belle POV

I woke up from my dream and looked over at Quinn who was sleeping. God I wanted him and I needed him now, that dream, well it had been the best dream ever.

I gently shook Quinn, who woke up at my touch. "Something wrong babe?" Quinn asked groggily.

"No. But I want you." To emphasize my point, I grabbed his dick.

"Belle!" Quinn groaned as I stroked him.

"I want to make love again." I whispered in his ear and he started to get up. I shoved him down and got on top of him. "No, I wanna be on top this time."

I guided his dick inside me and groaned as I slid down on him. "I love this dick." I told him. Quinn was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You forgot the condom."

"Screw the condom, birth control babe." I answered as I started to go up and down.

"You sure?" Quinn asked, a little breathless.

"Oh I'm sure." I pressed my lips to his and went faster. I ran my hands over his chest and threw his hair. I could feel Quinn's hand on my boobs and on my hips as I rode him.

Quinn sat up and I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel him slide in deeper and I moaned. "Yes Quinn, yes!"

We explored each other and we ended up getting pretty rough. I ended up on my back with Quinn going at it pretty roughly. But we liked it, I loved it.

Too soon, we both came. I could feel him pulse inside me and I laid there breathless. "That felt even better than the first time." Quinn grinned at me.

"What made you want me so bad?" Quinn asked.

"I kind of dreamt about what we just did." I bit my lip.

"Damn babe, you have sex one time and you're already an addict." Quinn chuckled and planted kisses down my jaw and neck.

"I can't help that you're so damn good." I kissed his lips as he pulled out.

Quinn went to wash off real quick and when he got back, we cuddled again and fell asleep in each others arms. This was a pretty damn good night.

…...

A/N: Okay readers, hopefully that wasn't too explicit or weird for you. Lol. I hope you liked it and hope you enjoyed reading that...that was kind of awkward to write. Haha but anyways hope you liked it and hope I didn't offend anyone or anything. That's why I did the one shot.

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


End file.
